creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Sophie the Otter and Her Friends Escape from Deadl E. Cheese
Notice: This movie is currently in the process of a rewrite Sophie the Otter and her friends escape from Deadl E. Cheese is a movie as well as the pilot to Sophie the Otter & Friends' Journeys created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. The movie features characters from PB&J Otter, The Simpsons, Rugrats, Diddy Kong Racing, The Powerpuff Girls, Bubble Bobble, The Get Along Gang, Popples, Arthur, Ed Edd n' Eddy, Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sylvanian Families, Adventures of the Little Koala, Maple Town, The Wuzzles, and more. Plot Sophie and her friends visit Chuck E. Cheese and have tons of fun playing games, riding rides, and enjoying the daily show. But unfortunately, when the clock strikes 9 PM, Chuck E. Cheese becomes Deadl E. Cheese. The animatronics become evil and summon their minions! Sophie and Co. escape from Chuck E. Cheese and into an underground shelter. Cast (Do not add anymore characters. Don't remove this message.) *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, Dotty Dog, Suzie Squirrel, Mimi Rabbit, Butterbear, Young Girl, and Jelly Otter *Ivy as Pikachu, Portia Porcupine, Scootch Raccoon, Girl Customer 1, Patty Rabbit, Phil and Lil Deville, Bobblun, Kip Kangaroo, and Conker (DKR/12 Tales Version) *Princess as Princess Daisy, Woolma Lamb, Bonnie Wagner, Angelica Pickles, Girl Customer 2, and Candace Flynn *Salli as Fanny Fox, Helen Henny Animatronic, and Female Restaurant Manager, *Tween Girl as Tails, Tommy Pickles, Laura Koala, Ricky Rabbit, Pinch Raccoon, and Diddy Kong *Shy Girl as Butter Otter, Pipsy the Mouse, Roxie Raccoon, Mingle, Kirby, and Toad *Kimberly as Roobear Koala, Bobby Bear, Zipper Cat, Bart Simpson, Edd (Double D), Boy Customer, Kimi Finster, Pammy Panda, and Peanut Otter *Grace as Timber and Matilda *Kendra as Danny Dog (Maple Town), and T.T. the Stopwatch *Young Guy as Sonic, Flick Duck, Phineas Flynn, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Nick Penguin, Boy Customer's Older Brother, and Billy Wagner *Amy as Bumper the Badger *Dallas as Drumstick the Rooster, Banjo the Bear, Bogey Orangutan, Jasper T. Jowls Animatronic, and the Announcer *David as Arthur Read, Tiptup the Turtle, Moosel, Kiwi, Colt Kangaroo, Rick Raccoon, Zack, and Chicken Little *Kidaroo as Ed, Munchy Beaver, Bubblun, Yoshi, and Rhinokey *Paul as Bumblelion and Ernest Otter *Jennifer as Opal Otter *Allison as Hoppopotamus and Kid Check Stamp Manager *Julie as Betty Koala, Mommy Koala, Princess Peach, and Bootsie Snootie *Brian as Ootsie Snootie, Mario, Ferb Fletcher, Patrick Star, and Pasqually Animatronic, *Professor as Walter Kangaroo and Squidward Tentacles *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Sandy Cheeks *Dave as Mr. Munch Animatronic, Eleroo, and Weather *Joey as Male Staff Member and Montgomery "Good News" Moose *Steven as Eddy, Floppy Rabbit, and Host in the underground chamber *Eric as Luigi, Tyg Tiger, Horsey Kangaroo, The Boy Customer and his brother's Father, and Witness of the Deadl E. Cheese incident, *Scary Voice as Evil Chuck E., Evil Pasqually, Evil Jasper T. Jowls, and Evil Mr. Munch *Veena as Evil Helen Henny *Duncan as Guard 1 *Diesel as Krunch the Kritter, Papa Koala, Digger Mole, and Guard 2 *Kate as Newscaster Woman *Wise Guy as Old Man *Vixen as Mrs. Quinn *Lawrence as Bus Driver Transcript Please notice that this will receive a major rewrite. Category:Movies